Say I Love You
by stephanny1298
Summary: Bagaimanakah usaha-usaha Okita Sougo supaya si China Musume mau mengakui perasaannya kepada Kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Say I Love You**

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki

Waring: Ooc,Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Bagaimanakah usaha-usaha Okita Sougo supaya si _China Musume_ mau mengakui perasaannya kepada Kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_?

.

.

.

.

"Heeeee! Benar-benar hari yang sial, aru! Lihat siapa disana!"

Pada Sore musim semi yang indah, ketika dia seharusnya beristirahat dari pekerjaannya meskipun ia tidak diperbolehkan, ia di ganggu oleh monster yang bersembunyi di dalam tubuh gadis berumur 17 tahun.

"Oi, kau dengar _kuso Sadis_!"

Kembali terdengar suara yang mengganggu tidur siangnya. Dengan malas ia membuka penutup matanya dan memandang gadis di depannya dengan datar.

"Kalau begitu pergi dari sini kalau kau tidak tahan melihatku."

"Eeeeh, sayang sekali tempat yang kau duduki itu adalah tempat ku." kata Kagura dengan angkuhnya.

Sougo hanya memandangnya dengan malas dan kembali memasang penutup matanya. Dan membuat gadis didepannya kesal.

"Oi, kau dengar aku! Pergilah dari situ _konoyaro_!"

Merasa terganggu ia pun menarik gadis itu sehingga duduk dipangkuannya dan membukan penutup matanya. Sontak saja muka Kagura memerah, ia pun mencoba bangkit tapi tangan sadis itu sudah menahan pinggangnya.

"Duduk manis dan tutuplah mulut mu," Kagura pun semakin kesal dan malu.

"Emang kau siapa! Lepaskan ak-"

"Diam atau ku tutup mulutmu." ujar Sougo dengan dingin.

" _Konoyar_ -" umpatan Kagura terpotong oleh bibir lembut milik pria berumur 21 tahun tersebut.

Mata kagura pun terbelalak, ia mencoba menjauh tapi belakang kepalanya di tahan Sougo.

Mereka pun berciuman di bangku taman yang sering mereka jadikan bahan pertengkaran.

Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut yang dilakukan Sougo tapi kini telah berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan panas. Untung saja taman itu tengah sepi dan Sougo pun bebas mencium gadis dipangkuannya ini. Dirasa persedian oksigen semakin sedikit ia pun mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Kagura. Ia memandang wajah memerah Kagura dan menjilat sisa saliva di ujung bibirnya.

"Nah, sekarang diamlah dan duduk dengan tenang kalo kau tak mau mengalaminya lagi."

 **PLAK!**

Ia menampar pipi pria didepannya sambil menutup wajahnya sendiri. Melihat itu sontak saja membuat pangeran _sadis_ itu menyeringai.

" _Sadis baka! Baka! Baka_!" Kagura pun berlari meninggalkan pangeran _Sadis_ dari planet _sadis_ itu dengan wajah yang memerah bagaikan saus _tabasco_.

Sougo pun menghela nafas dan berdiri mengikuti arah lari gadis _Yato_ itu.

"Menyusahkan." gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **BRAK!**

Pintu masuk _Yorozuya_ -pun terbuka dengan kasarnya yang membuat Gintoki dan Shinpachi terkejut.

"Ada apa Kagura-chan?"

Tanpa mendengar perkataan kacamata memakai manusia tersebut, ia langsung saja masuk ke kamar.

"Oi! Tunggu dulu bukankah itu kamar Gin-san? Kenapa dia masuk kamar Gin-san?" kata Gintoki sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Gin-san! Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa Kagura-chan pulang dengan wajah memerah? Dan kenapa aku dipanggil kacamata memakai manusia?! Dasar kau Author teme!" kata Shinpachi ber- _Tsukomi_ ria.

"Oi! Kagura jangan macam-macam dengan Ketsuno Ana ku! Jangan membaca majalah porno ku!"

Karena dihiraukan Shinpachi pun semakin kesal.

"Apa cuma itu yang kau khawatirkan?! Apa kau tak khawatir dengan wajah Kagura-chan yang sangat merah?!"

"Huh? Aku tak mau mendengarkan kata-kata dari kacamata memakai manusia seperti mu."

"Ap-"

"Permisi Danna," kata seorang yang masuk ke ruang tamu dan memotong _tsukomi_ Shinpachi.

"Ah, Soichiro-kun."

"Sougo desu."

"Ada apa kau kemari Sofa-kun?"

"Sougo, aku kemari karena _China_ meninggal kan ku begitu saja saat sedang bebicara serius." kata Sougo dengan dingin.

"Eeeeeeh, bicara serius apa? Kenapa harus bicara serius dengan anak gadis Gin-san?! Kenapa tidak bicara serius dengan _Megane_ disamping ku saja?!" kata Gintoki yang menatap mengerikan pria tampan didepannya.

"Jangan memanggil ku _Megane_! Emang apa yang kalian bicarakan, nee Okita-san?"

"Kami hanya berbicara tentang kami berdua yang akan melakukan s**."

 **BRAKKK!**

Dalam hitungan satu detik setelah menyelesaikan perkataan nya. Wajah Kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu sudah mencium tanah.

"Apa maksud mu, aru?! Kita tak pernah bicara serius dengan mu apa lagi membicarakan S** dengan mu!" kata Kagura sambil menginjak-ginjak punggung pria itu.

"Apa kah itu benar Kagura/chan? Kau tak perah bicara serius tentang itu dengan Okita-kun/Yagami-kun!"

"S-Sougo-desu."

Kagura pun berhenti menginjak Sougo dan menatap ayah rambut keriting didepannya dan Sougo pun bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Aku tak pernah bebicara tentang itu dengan _kuso Sadis_ ini Gin-chan! Semua itu bohong! Semua itu adalah kebohongan!"

"Oi, bukan kah bohong dan kebohongan itu sama! Kenapa kau mengulangi dua kali perkataanmu!"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, Gin-san tidak mau anakku diapa-apain oleh Soichiro Yagami-kun."

"Okita Sougo desu."

"Cih, Kenapa kau disini _Do-S_ sialan?! Apakah kau mengikutiku, aru?!"

"Kita belum menyelesaikan urusan kita China, karena kau langsung kabur saja setelah kejadian tadi."

"Eh? _Nani ga? Nani ga_?" kata Gintoki dengan hawa yang kurang bersahabat dari tubuhnya.

"Cih, kejadian apa?! Pergi sana!" kata Kagura dengan wajah memerah.

"Eeeh, kenapa wajah Kagura-chan memerah?!"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa _China Musume_ , aku hanya ingin tau apa yang kau rasakan setelah kejadian tadi." kata Sougo sambil memandang mata biru laut milik Kagura.

"Ano, Gin-san? Sepertinya keberadaan kita dilupakan."

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh kau Shinpachi! Aku kan karakter utama, mana mungkin dilupakan! Kalo kau sih tak apa-apa." saut Gintoki sambil ngupil.

"Nani!" teriak Shinpachi.

"Aku tidak mersakan apapun, aru."

Kata Kagura lalu berjalan kearah kamar Gintoki tapi sebuah tangan mengemgam pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan berbohong kepada perasaan mu sen-"

"Jangan sentuh aku _, Boge_!"

Teriak Kagura sambil menyeret Sougo dan melemparnya dari lantai dua.

"Okita-san, bertahanlah!" teriak Shinpachi sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

Kagura pun segera masuk rumah dan mengunci pintunya.

"Oi, sebenarnya ada kejadian apa kau dengan Sofa-kun?"

Tanya Gintoki saat melihat Kagura yang akan masuk kedalam lemari tempat tidurnya.

"Oi, Kagura kau dengar aku! Oi kagura!"

"Berisik! Dasar kau _Tenpaa_ sialan aru!"

Urat kekesalan telah muncul dengan cantiknya di wajah Gintoki.

"Nani?! Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

Teriak Gintoki yang terdengar sampai luar rumah dan membuat Sougo dan Shinpachi memandang malas kelantai dua Snack Otose itu.

"Huft... Mereka sangat ribut," kata Shinpachi sambil menghela nafas dan membantu Sougo berdiri. "Kau tak apa, Okita-san?"

"Ah, Jaa ne _Megane_." balas Sougo sambil berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan dengan mu, Okita-san."

"Hm?"

"Ano, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kagura chan?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya untuk mengakui membuatnya perasaan yang sama denganku." kata Sougo dengan pelan.

"Huh? Apa katanya aku tidak dengar? Perasaan? Perasaan sama-sama _sadis_ dimaksudnya." gumam Shinpachi binggung sambil memandang punggung Sougo yang menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE COTINUED/END?**

 **(Tergantung Review)**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Hai, Stephanny si pendatang baru desu. semoga kalian suka dengan fic bikinan saya dan arigato sudah membacanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **` Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Say I Love You**

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei

Waring: Ooc,Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Okita Sougo Kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ , kini tengah menyusuri jalan utama _Kabuki-chou_ tampa seragam kebanggaannya. Hari ini ia libur dan ia pun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanyalah strategi untuk membunuh Hijikata dan juga si gadis _China_ yang tidak kelihatan selama beberapa hari ini.

'Apa ia segitu marahnya? Ini semua gara-gara Hijikata sialan!'

Pikir Sougo yang menuduh Hijikata sembarangan.

Ini sudah yang dua puluh kalinya ia bolak-balik antara taman dan jalan menuju _Yorozuya_ dan saat ia berhenti sesaat di depan rumah warga, ia melihat seorang pria yang tak asing baginya tengah berjalan bersama seekor pinguin putih besar menuju rumah atau kantor _Yorozuya._

'Itu kan!' pikirnya sambil menyeringai dan langsung mengambil basokanya.

"Katsura! Mati kau!" teriak Sougo sambil menembakan Khatsura dengan membabi buta.

"Nani?! _Shinsengumi_! Lari Elizabeth!"

 **DUM!**

 **DUM!**

 **DUM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ha'i_ , Hijikata Toshiro desu." kata Hijikata saat menjawab telepon.

"Oh, _Tenpaa_ kah?"

" _Ha'i, Ha'i_ dia memang bocah merepotkan."

" _Nani_?!"

"Yosh, kami akan bertangung jawab tentang ini." kata Hijikata dan memutuskan sambungan telpon.

"Ada apa, Toshi?" tanya Kondo yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hijikata.

"Sougo _konoyaro_!"

"Eh? Kenapa Toshi? Apakah Sougo berulah lagi?" tanya Kondo dengan panik.

"Cih! Kondo _-san_ aku akan pergi untuk memberi bocah itu sedikit pelajaran." katanya sambil berlalu dari samping kondo.

"Toshi! Aku mohon jangan terlalu keras dengan Sougo."

"Eeeh, jangan terlalu keras kah? Tenang saja, Kondo- _san_." kata Hijikata sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

"Eh! Tapi raut wajah mu tidak mencerminkan itu semua!" teriak Kondo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apakah kau akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini, _Mayo-kun_?!" teriak pria berambut keriting berwana perak dengan nyaring.

"Cih! Jangan panggil aku _Mayo_! Dasar kau _kuso_ _Tenpaa_!" sahut Hijikata tak kalah nyaring.

Dan jauh di belakang mereka ada seorang yang digantung dengan kepala dibawah. Dengan tatapan mata membunuh dan aura biru yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Hijikata _teme_! Berani-Beraninya dia menggantung ku seperti ini!" gumamnya.

"Hohoho! Jadi bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan, nee _Baka Sadis_?" kata seorang gadis dengan angkuhnya sambil mengisap _Chuubert_ -nya.

"Diam kau, Gadis _Monster_! Kenapa kau mendekati ku kau mau ku cium lagi?" kata Sougo.

"Huh? Kepala mu sudah rusak, _aru_! Kau ingin otakmu keluar dari kepala mu, huh!"

"Cih, lebih baik kau ambilkan aku minum, aku sangat haus sekarang."

"Kebetulan sekali _aru_ , _Chuubert_ punya ku mulai mencair." kata Kagura sambil mulai mendekati Sougo.

"Ahksss!" Sougo pun berteriak saat cairan _Chuubert_ masuk kedalam hidungnya.

"Saaa, bagaimana rasanya minum dari hidung? Hehehe." ujar Kagura sambil menumpahkan cairan _Chuubert_ kedalam hidung Sougo.

" _T-Teme_!"

"Uaaaaaaa! Kagura _-chan_ apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kacamata yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Kagura.

"Jangan memanggil ku 'Kacamata' _Author-san_! Apa kau tidak membaca saran dari _Sh*un-san_! Aku harusnya dilindungi bukan di _bully_!"

"Kau berisik Shinpachi dan kau juga menghancurkan kesenanganku, aku!"

"Tapi itu sudah keterlaluan Kagura- _chan_!"

"T-Terimakasih _Megane_."

"Lihat betapa _Sadis_ -nya dia _aru_ , ia tidak menghabiskan apa yang telah ku berikan kepadanya."

"Sekarang yang _Sadis_ itu dirimu Kagura- _chan_." kata Shinpachi dengan malas menatap Kagura dan melepaskan ikatan Sougo.

"Oi, _China_! Kau membuat ku marah tau."

"Lalu? Apa peduli ku?" jawab Kagura sambil bersedekap dada.

"Oh." tanggapan Sougo sambil menyeringai.

"Ano, Kagura- _chan_ aku pergi dulu." kata Shinpachi sambil berlalu.

"Oi, kau mau kemana? Aku ikut." teriak Kagura.

 **HUP!**

"Kenapa kau menahan ku aku? Aku ingin ikut Shinpachi."

"Kau, ikut aku besok." ujar Sougo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Huh?! Untuk apa? Kau mau aku menjadi budak mu _aru_? Tidak, tidak!" protes Kagura.

"Chi! Berisik, tunggu saja besok di taman jam empat sore."

"Memang kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui seorang." jawab Sougo sekedarnya sambil berlalu.

"Seorang? _Dare, aru_?" gumam Kagura tanpa menyadari tatapan kedua pemuda di belangnya.

"Eeeeeh, apakah Sougo akan membawanya berkencan?" komentar Hijikata sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Gawat, kalau sampai Kagura berkencan dengan Soichiro- _kun_." kata Gintoki sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Huh? Bukankah itu wajar untuk gadis seusianya pergi berkencan."

"Tidak, kata orang kalo anak gadis mu mulai berkencan dengan seorang pria maka ia tidak akan pernah lagi mendengarkan kata-kata mu."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu! Kau hanya melebih-lebihkan saja." ujar Hijikata yang meninggalkan Gintoki begitu saja.

"Mungkin ini yang sering orang sebut sebagai kekhawatiran orang tua- _ttebayo_." ujar Gintoki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Yosh! akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. karena ada yang bilang lanjut saya jadi semangat deh melanjutkan fic abal-abal ini.

dan juga maksud saya 'tergantung review' waktu chapter 1 itu bukan mengharapkan review yang banyak. cuma mau tau aja apakah para readers suka sama fic saya dan mau diteruskan.

dan makasih yang sudah review! :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **` Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Say I Love You**

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei

Waring: Ooc,Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Ano, permisi! Ada kiriman barang!" kata seorang petugas pengantar barang sambil memencet bel.

"Oi, Shinpachi! Ada kiriman datang tolong diambil, sekarang aku sedang sibuk!" terdengar suara Gintoki dari dalam rumah.

"Aku sedang mencuci baju, Kagura- _chan_ bisa kau yang menerima barang nya!"

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **BRAK!**

"Ano, apakah anda Kagura- _san_? Ini ada kiriman barang dar-"

"Auk~~~"

"Eh! Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba gelap?"

"Uaaaaaa! Gin- _san_! Sadaharu mengunyah kepala pengantar barang!"

"Huh? Kau benar! Kagura lihat apa yang dilakukan peliharaan mu!"

teriak Gintoki sambil membantu Shinpachi menolong petugas pengantar barang.

"Waaah! Sadaharu, kau benar-benar anjing yang baik _aru_! Kau berniat untuk mengambil barang kiriman untuk aku kan." kata Kagura yang baru saja muncul ketika dipanggil.

"Berniat mengambilkan barang gundulmu! Ia berniat melahap kepala orang ini!" teriak Shinpachi.

"Ano, apakah ini pintu kemana saja? Apakah ini mesin waktu?" tanya

Gintoki sambil memasukan kepalanya ke dalam bak sampah.

"Kendalikan dirimu Gin- _san_ dan bantu aku!"

"Aaaaahhh! Kalian benar-benar berisik _aru_ , dan Sadaharu jangan mengunyah kepala _Oji-san_ itu! Nanti selangkanganmu akan gatal-gatal!"

Mendengar perintah majikannya Sadaharu pun melepaskan kepala pria tua tersebut.

"Wah, tadi itu apa? Kenapa baunya seperti didalam mulut anjing?"

"Kenapa kau jadi tau kalo itu bau mulut anjing?! Apakah kau pernah dikunyah anjing sebelumnya?!" kata Shinpachi mulai ber- _Tsukomi_.

"Gawat, sepertinya otaknya terganggu." komentar Gintoki membuat Shinpachi langsung menampilkan raut panik.

"Wah didalam 'sesuatu' tadi sangat panas, bahkan aku sampai berkeringat seperti ini." kata Pengantar barang itu dengan ceria. Ia pun mengelap jidatnya mengunakan punggung tangannya.

"Are? Kenapa keringatku berwarna merah?"

"Ah! Itu mungkin karena kau terlalu banyak minum kemarin!" kata Gintoki dengan gugup.

"Dan kenapa keringat ku jadi tambah banyak yah?"

"Kenapa anda jadi bingung? Kan ini musim panas! Tentu saja tubuh kita menghasilkan banyak keringat, Hahaha!" jawab Shinpachi dengan kaku.

"Kalian itu benar-benar bodoh aru, mana kiriman barang nya?" kata Kagura dengan raut wajah bosan.

"I-Ini."

"Kagura benar, untuk apa aku harus khawatir dengan keadaan orang yang tidak terlalu penting dalam _fic_ ini." kata Gintoki sambil mengupil.

"Oi! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" teriak Shinpachi.

"Pergilah kau _Oji-san_ pengantar barang! Keberadaan mu tidak dibutuhkan lagi dalam _fic_ ini." kata Gintoki sambil menendang pengantar barang dari tangga.

"Uaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Gin- _san_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura pun duduk di ruang tamu sambil membuka barang kiriman untuk nya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Gintoki yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kebanggaannya.

"Papi dan Kamui _aru_ , mereka mengirimku paket entah apa isinya, _aru_."

"Heee, cuma itu? Tidak ada kiriman uang? Apa mereka tidak memberiku uang? Padahal aku sudah membesarkan putri dan adik mereka yang rakus, tukang tidur, dan rakus. Harusnya mereka memberikan uang untuk membantu ku meringankan beban untuk membesarkan putri dan adik mereka yang rakus, tukang tidur dan rak-"

"Hentikan, Gin- _san_! Jangan mengatakannya dua kali! Itu menyebalkan tau! Dan ini kau menjatuhkan dua buah surat Kagura- _chan_."

"Berikan kepada ku Shinpachi! Mungkin saja isinya uang!"

"Gin- _san_ , Hentikanlah sikap mu itu! Kagura- _chan_ ini suratnya, bacalah." kata Shinpachi dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Gintoki yang sedang membuka bungkusan barang punya Kagura.

"Eeeeh, isi nya cuma _Chuongseam_ dan _Stoking_."

" _Cheongsam_ , biasakanlah mengatakan segala sesuatu dengan benar Gin- _san_! Ngomong-ngomong apa isi suratnya Kagura _-chan_?"

"Surat dari Pipi adalah _'Bagaimana kabarmu, Kagura? Papi disini baik-baik saja dan tentang kepala ku yang sudah ditumbuhi rambut atau tidak, jawabannya tentulah tidak. Tapi aku masih menjadi bintang iklan sampo. Aku memberi sebuah Cheongsam baru. Mungkin yang lama sudah terlalu kecil untuk mu dan aku harap kau menyukainya._ ' itu yang di tulis Papi, aru."

"Wahhh, Umibozu- _san_ memang ayah yang baik."

"Yosh! Berikutnya dari Kamui, _'Yo! Kagura-chan, apa kau masih hidup? Apakah kau masih perawan?_ ' "

"Apa-apa pertanyaannya itu? Apakah itu benar-benar pertanyaan dari seorang kakak kepada adik nya!" teriak Shinpachi. Kagura pun mengacuhkan Shinpachi.

" _Aku harap kau masih perawan imouto-chan, aku memberikanmu sebuah stoking hitam yang seksi. Semoga kaki model mu itu terlihat makin indah saat memakainya! Salam cinta dari Kakak kuat mu_."

"Menjijikkan! Ia terlihat seperti orang yang tergoda oleh adiknya sendiri!"

"P.s: Untuk Samurai-san, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati! Bisa saja aku akan membunuh mu."

"Oiiiii! Apa-apa orang ini! Ia benar-benar gila! Kakak yang gila!" kali ini Gintoki lah yang berteriak-teriak sambil menghentak-hentak kaki.

"Kalian berisik, _aru._ Sudah jam dua, kah? Gin- _chan_ jam empat nanti aku mau pergi sebentar. Sekarang aku mau siap-siap dulu, _aru_!" kata Kagura dengan riang sambil membawa _Cheongsam_ dan _stoking_ baru nya.

"Shinpachi, apakah _Cheongsam_ milik Kagura mempunyai lobang di tengah untuk memamerkan lemak yang menumpuk di dadanya?"

"Hmmm, sepertinya iya."

"Apakah _Cheongsam_ -nya memiliki belahan di kiri dan kanan kakinya?"

"Iya, dan berhenti menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui!"

"Wah! Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Kame- _kun_! Aku akan mengirim surat untuknya!"

"Huh?! Kame- _kun dare_?!"

"Kejam sekali kau melupakannya, dia itu kakaknya Kagura."

"Keme _janai!_ Kamui _da_! Dan untuk apa kau mengirimnya surat, huh?!"

"Sudah jelaskan? Untuk memberitahukan tumbuh kembang adiknya dan memberitahu kalo dia mungkin akan memiliki adik ipar, hehehahaha!"

"Kau sudah gila Gin- _san_! Kau mau membuat pertempuran darah, huh!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Apa yang membuatnya begitu lama?'_ ujar Sougo sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dibangku taman. Ia sudah menunggu dua puluh menit lebih! Memang tidak terlalu lama, tapi menurut Sougo itu sudah sangat lama.

"Oi, _Sadis_! Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Untuk sesaat mata _Reddish brown_ milik Sougo terpaku pada sosok di depannya.

"Gadis babi tetaplah babi! Walau pun ia sudah berdandan dengan tebal dan memakai baju baru!" ujar Sougo yang sangat berlawanan dengan isi hatinya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepada barang bawaan gadis _Yato_ tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" ujarnya sambil mengambil barang bawaan yang Kagura pegang.

"Berat."

"Makanan _, aru_. Entah mengapa aku memiliki pirasat kita akan kesuatu tempat yang tidak ada penjual makanannya."

"Oh, jadi kau berfikiran kita akan piknik berdua dan menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang sepi lalu melakukan _Foreplay_."

Kagura pun langusung melototi Sougo.

"Pikiran mu mesum, _Sadis!_ Kau mau aku bunuh dan ku kubur di tempat sepi!" Sougo pun hanya diam dengan wajah yang datar saat mendengar perkataan penuh cinta dari Kagura.

"Cepatlah, kita akan mengunjungi seseorang dulu."

"Hmm, _dare_?"

"Kau akan tau nanti."

Tampa terasa pun mereka sudah sampai di tujuan.

"Ini kan, tempat pemakaman?" gumam Kagura yang dihiraukan oleh Sougo yang terus berjalan didepannya.

 _'Okita Mitsuba? Mungkinkah?!_ ' ujar Kagura dalam hati ketika melihat nisan yang sedang di elus Sougo dengan lembut.

" _Aneue_ , aku datang berkunjung..." ia pun meletakan beberapa _Manju_ yang kemudian dituangkan _tabasco_ , "Hari ini aku tidak datang sendirian..." Kagura pun terenyuh mendengar suara lembut dari Sougo. "Hari ini aku bersama _China Musume_ , bukan! Maksud ku Kagura..." Sougo pun memandang Kagura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Ia anak angkatnya _Danna, Aneue_ ingat kan! Yang berambut keriting alami dan berwarna putih." Sougo pun menepuk punggung Kagura. Menyuruhnya untuk berbicara.

"Ano... _Konbanwa_ , Mitsuba- _san_ namaku Kagura, _aru_. Aku temannya _Sad_ -, maksud ku Sougo." ujar Kagura dengan canggung. Ia pun ikut berjongkok di sebelah Sougo dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Ia pun berdoa untuk Kakaknya Sougo.

" _Sadis_ ," panggil Kagura pelan.

"Hmmm?"

"Boleh aku tau seperti apa _Aneue_ mu?"

" _Aneue_ bagaikan orangtua bagi ku. Ia sangat berharga bagiku." ucapnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagura.

"Dan mungkin ada seseorang lagi yang berharga bagi ku." bisiknya lalu ia menutup matanya dan menempelkan hidung mereka. Melihat reaksi Kagura yang hanya diam dan memejamkan mata erat di anggap Sougo sebagai tanda memperbolehkan menciumnya segera saja ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir hangat gadis _Yato_ di depannya.

Tidak seperti ciuman pertama mereka yang terkesan mendominasi, sekarang yang di lakukan Sougo hanyalah kecupan-kecupan lembut dan terasa manis di depan makam _Aneue_ -nya, seperti memberitahukan inilah pilihannya dan sosok samar tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia sambil mengucapkan "Kau sudah besar, Sou- _chan_." sambil tertawa geli.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Dari sini pemandangannya bagus _, aru_! Kau hebat memilih tempat." teriak Kagura saat melihat pemandangan dari atas bukit.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan! Kau saja yang tidak percaya kata-kata ku!"

"Siapa yang akan mempercayai mu! Jika sebelumnya kau mengatakan tempat sepi adalah tempat untuk melalukan _Foreplay, aru_!" ujar Kagura sambil menunjuk Sougo yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dan membuka bekal makanan mereka.

" _Onigiri_ buatan mu lumayan juga, _China._ " komentar Sougo.

Kagura pun ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Sougo dan langsung memakan tiga Onigiri sekaligus.

"Kalo begitu kau harus mencoba telor gulung itu! Kau akan terkejut dengan rasanya, _aru_!" ujar Kagura bangga.

"Hm, lumayan."

Mendengar perkataan Sougo membuat Kagura merenggut. Ia pun mengambil batang seledri dan memakannya.

"Oi, aku mau batang seledri itu, berbagi lah dengan ku."

"Itu masih banyak, _Boge_! Ambillah sendiri, _Kuso gaki_!"

"Aku mau yang dimulut mu, _Teme!_ " ujar Sougo yang langsung menarik leher bagian belakang Kagura dan langsung melahap habis batang seledri di mulut Kagura.

"Hmm!" Kagura terkejut saat Sougo mengoper batang seledri yang sudah di kunyah nya kedalam mulutnya. Ia mencoba menolak dengan mendorong mengunakan lidahnya namun lidah pria sadis itu lebih kuat dari yang diperkirakan. Kagura pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan melilitkan kedua tangannya di leher Sougo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano... Permisi," kata seorang dengan baju khas _china_ berwarna hitam.

"Bukan kah kau anak buah Kame- _kun_? Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanya Gintoki kepada orang yang ternyata Abuto.

"Kamui, nama komandan kami yang benar adalah Kamui."

"Terserahlah, ku tanya sekali lagi! ada perlua apa ku disini?" tanya Gintoki dengan nada yang malas.

"Komandan gila kami menyuruh mengirimkan surat ini paling lambat jam enam sore dan sekarang baru enam kurang limabelas, berati gaji ku tidak akan di potong bulan ini."

"Huh? Aku bahkan baru saja mengirim surat ku jam empat tadi! Tidak mungkin kan langsung sampai ditempat kalian!"

"Surat dari bumi untuk kami harus sampai paling lambat tiga puluh menit, kalo tidak Komandan gila kami mengancam akan menghancurkan tempat mereka." ucap Abuto dengan malas dan melangkah menjauh. "Huft! Karena suratnya sudah sampai aku pergi dulu."

"Are? Kita dapat surat lagi, Gin- _san_?" tanya Shinpachi saat Gintoki baru masuk rumah. "Dari siapa?" tanyanya lagi dan langsung merebut surat itu dari tangan samurai pengguran itu.

"Oi! Jangan merebut surat orang!"

Gintoki pun merebut kembali surat nya dari tangan kacamata memakai manusia itu.

"Huh?! Ada apa Gin- _san_?! Kenapa muka mu begitu?!" tanya Shinpachi saat melihat raut wajah Gintoki yang konyol saat membaca surat.

"Sini aku juga mau membacanya!" Shinpachi pun merebut dan membaca surat itu.

"Huh?!" ujarnya terkerjut saat membaca surat yang ternyata tertulis.

 _'Akan kubunuh kau, pak polisi! Kubunuh kau, polisi bumi! Akan kubunuh kau, Okita Sougo!'_

"Oi! Bukankah ini terlalu mengejutkan! Kenapa ia mau membunuh Okita _-san_! Gin- _san_ surat apa yang kau kirim ke Kamui- _san_?!"

"Huh?! Setidaknya itu tidak telalu mengejutkan dibanding saat kau mendengar surat Gorila- _Sensei_ yang dibacakan Kugimiya Rie saat _JUMP Festa 2016_." ujar Gintoki sambil mendudukan dirinya dan mulai membaca majalah _Jump_ -nya.

"Oii! Bukan itu masalahnya! Kalo Kamui- _san_ benar-benar mau membunuh Okita- _san,_ berati _fic_ ini akan berakhir Gin- _san._ "

"Bukan kah itu bagus! Dengan berakhirnya _fic_ ini maka tak akan ada lagi para _reader_ yang menunggu _fic_ jelek ini."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu! _Author-san_ , tolong jangan akhiri _fic_ ini!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Shinpachi! Bukan kah di _fic_ ini kita muncul hanya sedikit! Jadi tak apa-apa kalo _fic_ ini berakhir!"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, Gin- _san_! Lagi pula bukankah wajar kalo bagian kita sedikit! Ini kan _fic Okikagu_!"

"Kau berisik, Shinpachi! Kita lihat saja bagaimana _fic_ ini di chapter berikutnya! Dan ku yakin kau akan tetap di _bully_ di _chapter_ berikutnya!"

"Oooooiiiiiiiiiiii!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Yohs! akhirnya selesai juga fic abal-abal ini!

Bukankah ini sudah lebih panjang dari chaper 2 kemarin :D.

Aku harap Chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, dan terimakasih yang udah review :D, walau pun tidak bisa membalas review-nya satu-satu dan aku mohon maaf tentang itu.

Dan mungkin mulai sekarang sampai tahun baru nanti fic ini bakal lama update -nya dikarenakan aku akan sibuk dengan keluarga saat natal nanti :D aku juga mohon maaf soal itu. Tapi aku tetap usahakan untuk membuat fic ini sediki demi sedikit.

Jadi mohon bersabar untuk chapter berikutnya!

Aku juga mau mengucapkan, 'Selamat natal dan tahun baru!'

Semoga kamu, keluarga kamu, dan kita semua mendapat berkat Natal dan kebahagiaan, terutama di tahun baru yang akan datang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Say I Love You**

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei

Waring: Ooc,Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

" _Ha'i!_ Ini sudah pagi loh, ayo! Cepat bangun." suara Shinpachi menggelegar di ruang tamu _Yorozuya._

"Emm" suara erangan terdengar dari mulut gadis _Yato_ itu.

"Berisik, _aru_."

 **SREEET!**

Suara pintu lemari tempat Kagura terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum.

" _Ohayo_! Kagura- _chan_!" ucapnya.

'Tunggu aku kenal suara ini!' pikir Kagura dengan kesadaran 20%. Ia pun membuka matanya dengan kesadaran 50% dan melihat warna bola mata yang serupa dengannya berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Dengan kesadaran 70% ia langsung menduduki dirinya dan mengucek matanya dan melihat warna rambut yang dengannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu kagura- _chan_? Apakah aku terlihat makin kuat?" kesadaran 80% ia masih belum bisa melihat dan merespon dengan benar siapa orang didepannya ini.

Orang itu pun mendekat kan wajahnya kewajah Kagura dengan raut bingung.

"Kagu-"

 **BRUKK!**

Dengan kesadaran yang sudah 100% Kagura memukul wajah rupawan kakaknya itu.

"Wah! Kau memukul _Oni-chan_ dengan sangat keras, kau benar-benar gadis _Yato_ sejati! _Oni-chan_ bangga dengan mu." ucap Kamui sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, _Baka Aniki_?!" ucap Kagura sambil berusaha memukul Kamui.

"Hmmm, tentu saja untuk mengunjungi dirimu! _Oni-chan_ merindukanmu."

Kamui pun menangkap tangan Kagura yang sedang memukulinya dengan membabi buta.

"Oi! Berisik! Apakau tau ini jam berapa?! Gin- _san_ masih butuh tidur untuk ketampanannya, tau?!" teriakan Gintoki dari dalam kamar langsung mengalihakan perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruang tenggah.

"Gin- _san_ ini sudah jam 09.00 mau sampai kapan kau tidur! Bangun lah, Kamui- _san_ datang mengunjungi kita!" teriak Shinpachi yang dari tadi hanya diam menonton interaksi kakak beradik _Yato_ tersebut.

"Eeh, benarkah?! Kame- _kun_ sudah datang!" teriak Gintoki sambil dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar.

"Yo! Samurai- _san_ , lama tidak berjumpa! Apa kau sudah siap untuk ku bunuh?" sapa Kamui dengan senyum ramah yang menurut Kagura memuakkan.

"Aku yakin kau kesini bukan untuk membunuhku, tapi sesuatu yang lain." ucap Gintoki sok misterius.

"Hm'um! Tentu saja aku mau bertarung mati-matian dengannya!" ucap Kamui dengan bersemangat. Ia pun menduduki dirinya di sofa.

"Shinpachi! Apa yang tengah dibicarakan dua orang bodoh itu, _aru_?!" ujar Kagura dengan keras.

"Tidak tau! Jangan bertanya dengan ku!" ucap Shinpachi sambil berlalu. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang bodoh membawa kesialan itu.

"Kagura, sebaiknya kau mandi saja dan setelah itu pergi belikan aku susu stroberi dan pasta gigi."

"Chi! Merepotkan!" ujar Kagura sambil berlalu.

"Sekalian bawa Sadaharu jalan-jalan yah!"

"Saa, ayo! Kita mulai pembicaraan serius ini Samurai- _san_."

"Jadi begini kame- _kun_ ,"

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikir Samurai ubanan dan _Baka aniki_ -nya itu.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa berjalan-jalan ditaman dengan Sadaharu yang setia mengikutinya di belakang.

Matanya pun menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku taman sedang memandangnya dengan datar.

"Sadaharu, aku menemukan makanan enak loh! Apakah kau mau?" ujar Kagura sambil bersiap-siap melempar kepala Sougo dengan makanan anjing.

"Kaulah yang akan ku makan, _China._ " Sougo pun berdiri dan mendekati gadis didepannya.

"Eeeh, menarik! Jadi kau menantang ku, ayo kita bertarung, _aru_!"

"Badanmu kecil, aku pasti akan dengan mudah menguasai tubuhmu di bawah ku."

"Ini bukan soal ukuran badan! Tapi soal kekuatan, _aru_!"

"Ayo kita buktikan, _China_!"

" _Janken poon_!" teriak keduanya.

Gunting melawan Batu. Sougo menang ia pun langsung menembakkan _Bazooka_ kearah Kagura yang dengan mudah di hindarinya dan menghancurkan kios es cream kecil di belakangnya.

" _Janken poon_!"

Gunting melawan kertas. Kagura menang dan ia menembakkan payung nya kearah Sougo yang juga dengan mudah menghindariny dan mengenai koin satu-satu-nya milik Hasegawa yang susah payah didapatinya dari bawah mesin rokok.

"Kenapa kalian jahat sekali!"

"Diam kau! _Kuso Madao_!" teriak keduanya.

Pada saat hendak memuali kembali pertarungan mereka yang tertunda, perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan dua anak perempuan yang seprtinya tidak menyadari atau sudah biasa melihat pertarungan dua _rival_ tersebut.

"Nee, Mataki- _chan_! Apakah kau sudah dengar kalo ada festival nanti malam?"

"Tentu! Aku sudah menyiapkan _Yukata_ yang cantik!"

"Wah! Kalo begitu kita pergi bersama-sama, nee!"

Setelah mereka mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan dua anak perempuan itu, Sougo memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Bersiaplah aku tunggu kau di jembatan, seperti biasanya."

" _Nani, aru ka_?" ujar Kagura yang masih belum paham dan kapten devisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu memutar bola matanya.

"Kau harus membesarkan otak mu, _China_."

" _Nani_?! Kau mau aku menggoreng otak mu itu, _aru_!"

"Berdandanlah yang cantik. Jangan sampai membuat aku malu." ujar Sougo sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Aku harus minta bantuan _Anego_ , _aru_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekolah ini berada di kawasan yang sama dengan sekolah Gintama, tapi sekolah ini terkenal dengan reputasinya yang buruk. _The Metropolitan Yato Industrial High School_. Ini adalah kisah seorang pria yang menguasai sekolah dalam satu hari. Dengan rambut yang berwarna cerah dan punggung yang lebar ia mencoba untuk melindungi adik tercintanya dari semua pria yang mencoba mendekati adiknya! Tapi ia bukan siscon ia hanya kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya." ujar Abuto panjang lebar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, loh." ujar Kamui.

" _BE_ - _BOP_." sambung Abuto lagi.

"Kamui- _kun_!" teriak Gintoki.

"Oiiiii, ini bukan _AU_ ini _Semi_ - _Canon_! Kenapa kalian berdialog sesuatu yang tidak dibutuhkan dalam _fic_ ini!" ujar Shinpachi ber- _Tsukomi_.

Ia pun meletakan cemilan dan empat gelas Nilo.

"Wah! Nilo!" ujar Kamui girang.

"Kalo dilihat saat seperti ini, orang tidak akan menyadari kalau kau seorang _Psikopat_." komentar Shinpachi.

"Apa kau mengerti dengan rencana kita Kame- _kun_?"

 _"Kame-kun janai, Kamui-kun desu."_

"Kalo begitu, Sai- _kun_."

"Sai- _kun_ di Naruto, bagaimana kalau Laksamana _Baka_!"

"Hmm, tidak _kawai_! Bagaimana ka-"

"Sudah hentikan! Pembicaraan ini makin _out of topic_!" teriak Shinpachi sambil memukul meja didepannya.

"Wah! Aku baru tau kalo di bumi ada angka delapan yang bisa bicara." ujar Abuto

"Oiii! Jaga ucapan mu!"

"Benar kata ku di _chapter_ sebelumnya, kalo kau akan di _bully_ lagi di chapter ini!" komentar Gintoki sambil meminum Nilo nya.

"Sudahlah! Kita kan sedang membicarakan Kagura- _chan_ dan Okita- _san_!" balas Shinpachi.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung membunuhnya saja, Samurai- _san_." Gintoki pun bersedekap dada dan menampilkan wajah sok serius yang menyebalkan miliknya.

" _No_! Yang harus kita lakukan adalah membunuh rasa cinta Sofa- _kun_ dengan Kagura kita."

"Ia hanya milikku! Bukan milikmu, Samurai- _san_ dan juga bukan kah lebih cepat kalo kita langsung membunuhnya. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bersenang-senang!" ujar Kamui dengan mata yang berseri-seri.

"Pasti akan terjadi penurunan rangking di _anime_ Gintama kalo sampai _character_ terkenal seperti Soichiro- _kun_ kun bunuh."

"Saa! Bagaimana kalo kita hancurkan saja kencan mereka! Apa kalian tidak dengar kalo nanti malam akan di adakan festival. Pasangan di mabuk cinta seperti mereka pasti akan datang." saran Abuto.

"Kau benar! Tumben kau bisa diandalkan, Abuto."

"Aku memang selalu bisa diandalkan, Komandan."

"Yosh! Ayo kita hancurkan kencan mereka!" teriak Kamui dan Gintoki bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Anego_!" teriak Kagura didepan kediam Shimura.

"Are, Kagura- _chan_!" sapa Otae sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa? Ayo, masuk."

Mereka pun masuk dan betapa terkejutnya Kagura saat melihat komandan _Shinsengumi_ Kondo Isao duduk sambil menikmati _ocha_.

" _Gori_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Kagura dengan raut wajah yang _horror_. "Apakau menguntit _Anego_ lagi, aru ka?"

"Ti-Tidak, aku han-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan penjelasan, Gorila itu sudah di tendang Kagura.

"Dasar kau! _Gorila_ yang lepas dari kandang! Apa kau tak malu selalu menguntit pawang mu, huh?!"

Mendengar keributan yang terjadi Otae pun bergegas mendatangi mereka.

"Hentikan, Kagura- _chan_! Ia tidak menguntit ku. Ia datang kemari sebagai _Gorila_ yang sedang mengunjungi ku." jelas Otae. Kagura pun menghentikan tendangan mautnya. Ia baru ingat bahwa _Gorila_ ini sudah resmi menjadi kekasih _Anego_ -nya sejak _Shinsengumi_ kembali ke _Edo_ lagi.

" _Gomen_ , aku lupa kalou kau sudah jadi pacar _Anego_ , _aru_."

"Tidak apa-apa _China-san_. Mungkin Image ku sebagai _Gorila_ menguntit masih melekat pada diriku." ujar Kondo sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Sou, Kagura- _chan_." suara lembut Otae mengalihkan perhatian Kagura dari komandan _Gorila_. "apakah kau mau minta bantuan ku untuk pergi ke festival?"

"Eh! Dari mana _Anego_ tau?"

"Ayo! Kita mencari _Yukata_ baru." ujar Otae sambil mendorong pelan punggung Kagura.

"Tapi aku tidak bawa uang, _aru_."

"Tidak apa-apa! Karena aku sudah dapat uang dari Kondo- _san_. Uangnya cukup untuk dua _Yukata_."

"Eh? Benarkah? _Sankyuuuuu_ , _Gori_!" teriak Kagura dan ia langsung menarik tangan Otae untuk membeli _Yukata_.

"Kondo- _san_ , tolong jaga rumah sebentar!" teriak Otae dari depan rumah.

"Serahkan saja pada ku, Otae- _san_!" balas Kondo.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura berjalan dengan gugup saat menyusuri jalan utama _Kabuki_ - _chou_ menuju jembatan, tempatnya si _Sadis_ menunggu. Saat ini ia sedang mengkuatirkan penampilannya.

'Apakah ini tidak berlebihan?' pikirnya tapi saat mendengar pujian dari Otae dan Kondo tadi. Ia pun langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Saat ini ia memakai _Yukata_ dengan berwarna ungu pastel dengan corak bunga _Krisan_ berwarna _pink_ serta _Obi_ warna merah yang melilit pinggang langsingnya. Untuk _Make_ _up_ ia hanya memakai _liptin_ berwarna _pink_. Ia tidak memakai bedak karena kata Otae kulit wajahnya sudah bagus dan juga sangat putih. Rambutnya pun hanya digulung menggunakan _Kanzashi_ berwarna sama dengan _Yukata_ -nya dengan ornamen bintang kecil yang menggantung disudut tumpulnya. Menyisakan sedikit rambut disisi wajahnya.

Saat sudah sampai di jembatan. Ia melihat Sougo yang bersandar di pinggir jembatan. Ia hanya mengunakan _hakamah_ berwarna biru tua yang terlihat sangat cocok dengannya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu, _aru ka_?" tanya Kagura dengan wajah menghadap ke kiri menghindari tatapan pria didepannya yang sedang menelitinya dari bawah hingga atas.

"Kenapa aku harus menunggu lama untuk gadis _Monster_ sepertimu?"

Saat hendak menjawab ejekannya. Ia terkejut karena lelaki Sadis didepannya mengemgam tangganya. Pipinya pun menjadi berwana merah karena malu.

"Oi! _Sa_ - _Sadis_ ,"

"Diam saja, _China_. Aku cuma tidak mau dapat keluhan dari _Danna_ karena bayi _Amanto_ -nya hilang."

Mendengar perkataan penuh perhatian dari Sougo itu membuat ia sedikit merengut.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat festival yang mereka datangi sudah sangat ramai dipenuhi warga _Edo_ yang ingin menikmati festival dan melihat kembang api pada saat tengah malam nanti.

" _Ojou-san, Ojou-san_! Mau main?" teriak seorang pria dari sebuah stand. Kagura pun menengok kepada pria itu.

"Are? Kagura, ka?" ujar pria penjaga stand yang ternyata Gintoki.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, aru?"

"Aku sedang mencari uang untuk makan mu yang sangat banyak itu, _Kuso_ _gaki_!"

"Bukankah kau hanya mencari uang untuk berjudi dan membeli _Jump_ , dasar sampah!" balas Kagura tak kalah kejamnya.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Soichiro- _kun_? Kalian sedang berkencan? Bahkan kalian saling bergandengan tangan."

Perkataan Gintoki membuat wajah Kagura kembali memerah dengan manisnya dan membuat Kamui yang mengawasi mereka geram ingin segera memisahkan tangan mereka.

"Abuto, Kenapa kita hanya mengawasi mereka saja? Ini membosankan. Aku ingin menembak kepala polisi itu sekarang." ujar Kamui yang sedang menyamar menjadi patung manekin di seberang stand Gintoki.

"Sabarlah, Komandan." balas Abuto yang sedang memkai kostum Justaways.

"Karena kita sudah sampai disini, ayo kita main di stand ini, aru!" ujar Kagura girang.

"Terserah." balas Sougo.

"Yosh! Kebetulan sekali aku sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran." ujar Gintoki sambil menunjukkan papan harga.

Sendiri 21.000

Pasangan 32.000

Polisi 679.000

Melihat daftar harga yang ditunjukan Gintoki membuat Sougo terkejut.

"Danna, kenapa harga untuk Polisi mahal sekali?"

"Mau bagiamana lagi, kaliankan para Polisi hanya bisa memakan uang rakyat. Harusnya harga ini tak masalahkan? Karena kalian pasangan dan Sofa- _kun_ adalah Polisi jadi harganya menjadi 711.000"

"Bagaimana ini, _aru_? Bukankah ini terlalu mahal untuk mu?" tanya Kagura.

"Jangan remehkan ku, _China_." ujar Sougo dengan percaya diri dan ia pun langsung membayarnya. "Aku mau bermain lomba menembak, _Danna_."

"Baiklah ikuti aku." ujar Gintoki.

"Oi, kau mau hadiah yang mana? Aku pasti akan mengenai apa pun yang kau mau." ujar Sougo bersiap-siap dengan tembakannya.

"Kau yakin? Tapi ini berjarak terlalu jauh, aru."

"Kau jangan kuatir? Ia kan seorang Polisi pasti ia penembak yang handal." balas Gintoki.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, _China_. Kau mau hadiah yang mana?"

"Kalo begitu aku mau _Sukonbu_ itu, aru!" ujar Kagura yang tengah melihat hadiah yang berada di Stand yang sedang di jaga Hasegawa melalui teropong.

"Wah! Pilihan bagus Kagura! Itu adalah Sukonbu spesial bermerek _Chinpo_ loh!" ujar Gintoki dengan semangat.

 _'Bidiklah benda kecil itu, Sofa-kun. Kau tidak akan bisa mengenainya dari jarak sejauh ini! Kagura pasti sangat kecewa, fuhfuhfuh.'_

Sementara itu dua _Amanto_ yang sedang menyamar di bawah hanya bisa berdoa semoga Polisi tampan itu gagal.

" _Danna_ , aku berhasil mengenainya."

Perkataan kelewatan santai dan datar itu membuat Gintoki serta dua _Amanto_ dibawah terkejut.

 _'Nani?! Ia bisa tepat sasaran dalam jarak sejauh ini! Mu-Mustahil!'_ batin ketiganya.

"Yahoo! _Sukonbu_ , aru!"

"Ka-Kalo begitu ayo kita kembali ke stand dan mengambil hadiahnya." ujar Gintoki dengan kecewa.

"Yosh! Sekarang adalah giliran kita Abuto!" ujar Kamui yang hendak bersiap-siap untuk rencana selanjutnya.

Setelah memenangkan lomba menembak. Kedua pasangan itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke stand-stand berikutnya.

Sambil ngemut permen _apple_ -nya. Matanya menemukan sebuah stand yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sadis, ayo kita singgah di stand itu, aru."

"Hm." sahut Sougo sambil memakan cumi bakarnya.

"Wah! _Ojou_ - _chan_ , apa kau mau es serut!" ujar _Oji_ - _san_ yang tidak lain adalah Abuto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak dengan _Aniki_ , aru?"

"Ahahaha, aku sedang mencari perkerjaan tambahan. Kami lagi krisis keuangan. Dan tentang _Oni-chan_ mu, ia sedang tidak ada disini. Jadi apa kau mau membeli es serut ini?"

"Tentu, aru! Apakau juga mau, _Sadis_?"

"Ah, dan berapa harga nya?"

Abuto pun tersenyum licik. "Harganya 677.000 untuk seorang Polisi,"

Sougo pun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar harga yang sangat mahal untuk ukuran sebuah es serut itu.

"Kenapa untuk Polisi mahal sekali? Apa istimewanya es serut ini?!" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Itu karena kalian para Polisi pernah jadi musuh kami dan kau tak usah khawatir karena aku akan memberi diskon karena kau memesan dua untuk pacarmu! Jadi harganya hanya 676.000."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, apa istimewanya es serut ini?" ujar Sougo dengan kesal dan membuat dua pria tampan yang sedang mengawasi mereka bersorak kegirangan.

"Bagus sekali, Abuto! Kau memang bisa diandalkan." ujar Kamui.

"Dengan begini Sofa- _kun_ pasti akan kesal dan langsung membawa pulang Kagura."

"Dengan kata lain, kencan mereka..." ujar Kamui sambil tersenyum dan memandang Gintoki yang juga tengah tersenyum dengan Sadis.

"Kencan mereka hancur." ujar kedua.

"Ini es serut yang sangat istimewa! Karena untuk mendapatkan es ini, Komandan kami harus bertarung dulu dengan cacing besar _alaska_!"

"Aniki? Kalo begitu ayo kita beli es serut ini, _aru_!"

"Hm, ini uangnya." ujar Sougo.

" _Nani_?! Kenapa ia bisa _royal_ seperti itu!" batin ketiganya.

Dengan terpaksa membuat mereka es serut.

"Ayo, _China_. Kita cari stand permainan _Katanuki_."

Sougo pun menarik tangan Kagura dengan lembut untuk mengikuti jejaknya.

" _Katanuki_? Apa itu?"

"Kau sudah lama tinggal di sini, tapi tidak tau apa itu _Katanuki_. Kau benar-benar payah."

Kagura pun melototi Sougo. Betapa inginnya ia membuat wajah angkuh itu mencium tanah.

"Cukup jelasakan saja, sialan!"

" _Katanuki_ adalah sebuah permainan dimana kau dapat mengukir apapun, sesuka hatimu disebuah permen dengan menggunakan jarum."

"Wah! Aku mau, aru!"

Sougo pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Kagura dan semakin mengemgam erat tangan Kagura.

"Hei, Gadis cantik yang disana! Apakah kau mau mencoba permainan _katanuki_!" teriak Kamui.

"Huh? _Oni-chan_?"

"Yo! Kagura- _chan_. Apakah kau sedang berkencan dengan pacar mu?" tanya Kamui dengan riang tapi mengeluarkan aura kurang bersahabat.

"Tid-"

"Perkenalkan nama ku Okita Sougo." ujar Sougo memotong perkataan Kagura. "Senang bertemu dengan mu _Oni-chan_."

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Oni-chan_ , cuma Kagura- _chan_ yang boleh memanggil ku seperti itu."

Urat-urat kekesalan terlihat jelas di wajah rupawan Kamui.

"Bisa beri kami tiga keping permen, _Oni-chan_?" tanya Sougo lagi yang sepertinya tidak menyadari atau pura-pura tidak menyadari hawa membunuh dari orang didepannya.

"Ambillah di neraka, dan menjauhlah dari _imoto_ ku."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengambil, dan mati lah."

Abuto dan Gintoki yang melihat suasana yang mulai masuk ke dalam keadaan bahaya itu pun panik.

"Gawat, Kame- _kun_ tidak bisa menahan dirinya! Bisa-bisa bukan hanya kencan mereka yang hancur, tapi festival ini juga." Ujar Gintoki sambil menepuk bahu Abuto dengan keras. "Bagaimana ini? Oi? Bagaimana?"

"Tenang lah, aku yakin ia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bad-" belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka dikejutkan dengan suara ledakan dari _bazooka_ dan tanah yang retak.

"Mereka menghancurkan festival-nya!" teriak Gintoki.

" _Yare-Yare_ , dasar Komandan gila."

Kagura yang melihat pertarungan kedua pria yang menurutnya bodoh itu hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan. Ia pun berlari menuju keduanya dan menghalau serangan keduanya dan membuat gulungan rambutnya terlepas. Dan membuat lelaki yang paling muda di shinsengumi itu terpesona untuk sesaat.

Dalam hitungan detik wajah Sougo sudah menyentuh tanah dan Kamui pun terlempar satu meter kebelakang.

"Hentikan sikap kalian itu, aru. Kalian membuat ku malu."

"Kagura! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gintoki lebay.

"Oi, sebenarnya apa mau kalian?"

"Eh? Ka-Kagura-chan?" ujar Gintoki yang ketakutan melihat aura berwarna merah yang keluar dari tubuh gadis Yato itu.

"Ahksss!" Abuto dan Kamui pun berpura-pura tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba pingsan! Oi!" teriak Gintoki.

"Siapa? Siapa yang menghancurkan acara festival kami?" ujar Sougo dengan suara yang mengerikan dan aura biru mengerikan dari tubuhnya.

 _Yokai Matsuri Mode On!_

" _Dare_?!" ujarnya berdua dan langsung menyerang Gintoki.

"Uuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan Gintoki pun berbarengan dengan suara kembang api yang meletup-meletup di langit. Menandai bergantian tahun. Dan Gintoki pun mendapatkan pelajaran pada malam itu, yaitu 'Jangan coba-coba hancurkan acara festival seseorang! Apalagi orang itu adalah si China dan si Sadis'.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka puas menghajar Gintoki. Mereka pun kembali pulang.

"Arigato, untuk hari ini." ujar Kagura sambil menghadap kelain demi menutupi pipinya yang merona.

"Ah..." ujar Sougo.

Ia pun menunduk untuk dapat melihat wajah manis gadis di depannya. " _China_ , kau..." ujarnya dengan suara rendah. Ia pun mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Kagura dan membisikkan. "Kenapa kau tidak berkata jujur, kalo kau menyukai ku."

Kagura pun melangkah mundur untuk memberi mereka jarak. Dengan wajah yang sangat merah antar malu dan kesal ia pun berteriak bahwa ia tidak menyukai Sougo.

"Kenapa kau harus menahan perasaan mu sendiri, _China_. Dengar..." ia pun menangkap tangan putih itu dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Aku mungkin hanya mengatakannya satu kali saja..." ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis didepannya. "Aku menyukai mu." ujarnya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah merona milik Kagura.

Tapi sebelum bibir mereka bersatu ada sebuah pedang melesat dan membuat jarak antara mereka.

"Sayang, meleset." ujar seorang perempuan dengan gaya bicara kuudere.

"Kau?!" ujar Sougo dengan geram.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan, kau..." ia pun mendekati Kagura dan memeluknya. "Mengambil punya ku." ujarnya dan membuat Sougo dan Kagura terkejut.

"Nobume- _chan_!"

Dan hari ini Kagura mendapatkan dua pernyataan cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Yo! bagaimana liburan kalian? Fic ini hasil dari liburan kemarin lo! #enggak tanya.

Semoga enggak mencewakan, nee...

 **Balas Review Non Loging:**

 **Tsuki:** Arigato sudah meninggal kan jejak di fic ini, nee #ditendang. Jangan jera untuk review lagi yah :D

 **Takasugi's wife:** Kamu istrinya Takasugi? Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku istrinya Kamui #ditonjok. Makasih yah udah ninggalin jejak. Jangan ragu untuk ninggalin jejak lagi :D

 **Yukio:** Ini sudah lanjut loh :D. Makasih udah ninggalin jejak. Jangan jera untuk ninggalin jejak lagi :v

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Say I Love You**

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei

Waring: Ooc,Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Pagi yang indah di _Edo_ , setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Yamazaki sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak indah! Seharian ini orang yang sering mem- _bully_ -nya cuma berdiam diri di kamarnya. Tapi ia sedikit penasaran apa yang membuat Okita- _taichou_ hanya dikamarnya saja seharian ini, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyelidiki apa yang dilakukan _Taichou_ -nya.

Diam-diam dia berjalan menuju kamar atasannya itu.

"Matilah kau Hijikata!"

 _'Jadi gara-gara Fukuchou, sudah biasa.'_ pikir Yamazaki, tapi saat hendak pergi menjauh ia mendengar suara _Taichou_ -nya lagi.

"Matilah kau _Oni-chan_!"

'Eeeh! _Oni-chan, Dare_?!'

"Dasar _Siscon_! Kenapa kau lebih percaya kepada gadis kelainan itu!"

'Siapa yang tengah dibicarakan Okita- _taichou_?! Aku harus melaporkan kepada _Fukuchou_!'

Ia pun berencana angkat kaki secepat mungkin sebelum sebuah aura pembunuh yang kuat dari belakang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Zakkkkiii!"

"Uaaaa! _Ta-Taichou_! Ini tidak seperti yang k-"

"Zaki! Aku mau tanya!" ujar Sougo yang membuat makin banyak keringat yang keluar dari tubuh lelaki berumur tua tapi berwajah yang menurut _Author_ manis itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau mendengarkan ku?" dengan senyuman sadis Sougo pun mengarahkan _bazooka_ kearah Yamazaki.

"Tunggu dulu, _Taichou!_ A-Aku menunggu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan!" ujar Zaki sambil mengesot -kan pantat nya kebelakang.

"Zaki!"

Suara ledakan bazooka pun bergema di markas _Shinsengumi_ dan membuat Komandan mereka mengeluarkan dana untuk merenovasi lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenatara itu di kediaman _Yorozuya_ terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna Dark blue terlihat seperti tengah menunggu seseorang.

 **Sreeet!**

"Nobu- _chan!"_

"Kau, sudah siap?" ujar gadis cantik itu dengan senyum kecil yang manis diwajahnya.

"Tentu! Aku tidak sabar untuk makan donat, aru!" ujar Kagura sambil menarik tangan Nobume menuruni tangga.

Sementara itu dua pria dengan seragam Shinsengumi tengah mengawasi kedua gadis itu.

"Lihatlah Zaki, mereka seperti gadis pada umumnya kan?" ujar pria ber surai coklat dengan wajah datarnya mengawasi pergerakan dua gadis muda tadi.

"Kenapa kita harus mengawasi mereka? Kita seperti menguntit saja _Taich-_ "

Sebuah pedang hampir saja memotong lehernya.

"Zaki, kau..."

"Ha'i! Kita akan mengawasi mereka! Kalau perlu nanti aku menuliskannya dalam laporan penyelidikan Yamazaki Sagaru " teriak Yamazaki yang ketakutan.

"Hmmm, kenapa dari tadi kalian mengawasi anak ku?"

Suara berat khas bapak-bapak mengejutkan mereka. Dengan gerakan _slow mesion_ mereka melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh! Tidak mungkin! Dilihat dari manapun Gadis itu terlalu feminim untuk menjadi penyuka sesama jenis!" ujar bapak dua anak itu berkomentar sambil memandang anak perempuannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau belum tau apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu tadi malam, Papi." ujar Sougo dengan nada datarnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Papi! Aku bukan Papi mu."

Ujar Umibouzu sambil mengarahkan payungnya ke pelipis pria berambut pasir itu.

'Gawat! Jangan memancing kemarahnya Okita- _taichou_!' teriak Jimmy _Shinsengumi_ sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Umibouzu.

Sougo pun dengan raut kesal mengigat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

 _"Kenapa kau harus menahan perasaan mu sendiri, China. Dengar..." ia pun menangkap tangan putih itu dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Aku mungkin hanya mengatakannya satu kali saja..." ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis didepannya. "Aku menyukai mu." ujarnya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah merona milik Kagura._

 _Tapi sebelum bibir mereka bersatu ada sebuah pedang melesat dan membuat jarak antara mereka._

 _"Sayang, meleset." ujar seorang perempuan dengan gaya bicara kuudere._

 _"Kau?!" ujar Sougo dengan geram._

 _"Tidak akan ku biarkan, kau..." ia pun mendekati Kagura dan memeluknya. "Mengambil punya ku." ujarnya dan membuat Sougo dan Kagura terkejut._

 _"Nobume- chan!"_

 _"Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?! Kau menggangguku!" ujar Sougo dengan nada yang datar tapi terselip juga nada yang kesal dan marah._

 _Ia pun menodongkan pedangnya ke perempuan yang seenaknya memeluk gadis China nya._

 _"Sudah jelas," ujar Nobume sambil menggerakan pelukannya. "Untuk menjauhakan kau dari milik ku."_

 _"Lama tidak bertemu! Betapa aku merindukanmu, Nobume-chan." ujar Kagura sambil membalas pelukannya. Tampa menyadari raut wajah menyeramkan dari katua devisi satu Shinsengumi itu._

 _"Apakah kau baru sampai di Edo, aru? Kau pasti lelah? Kau menginap dimana, aru?" tanya Kagura bertubi-tubi sambil menarik tangan Nobume kedalam rumah dan meninggalkan Sougo sendirian._

 _"Oi, China!" panggil Sougo yang dihiraukan gadis Yato tersebut._

 _Dengan kesal Sougo pun berjalan pulang ke markas Shinsengumi. Di perjalanan pulang ia ketemu Gintoki yang sedang dipapah oleh dua lelaki Yato._

 _"Are, Soichiro-kun? Kenapa muka mu kusut begitu? Apakah cintamu habis ditolak? Fufufu!" tanya Gintoki dengan nada yang menyebalkan._

 _"Sepertinya anak Amanto mu telah mempunyai kekasih." ujar Sougo dengan wajah merengut._

 _"Eeeh? Siapa lelaki yang berani mengambil adikku yang polos?! Sudah cukup Polisi yang kurang ajar yang mencoba mencuri keperawanan adik ku!" ujar Kamui sambil tersenyum walau pun nada suaranya tidak cocok dengan ekspresinya._

 _"Masalahnya ia bukan laki-laki tapi perempuan dan aku tidak berniat mencuri keperawanan China, kecuali dia sendiri yang melebarkan kakinya untuk ku."_

 _"Siapa?! Apakah itu Kyubee-kun?! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ia sudah normal!" ujar Gintoki dengan tangan di dagu dan kepala yang dianguk-angukkan seperti pose berpikir._

 _"Gadis dari Mimawarigumi," ujar Sougo dengan nada datarnya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee, bagaimana kabar Soyo- _chan_? Sayang sekali ia tidak diperbolehkan ke Edo, _aru_." kata Kagura sambil memakan lima donat sekaligus.

"Mesin penyedot donat." komentar Nobume sambil memandang datar Kagura.

"Kalau begitu kau robot pemakan donat, _aru._ "

Mereka pun saling berpandangan sengit dan memulai bersaing memakan donat.

Setelah menghabiskan donat pesanan mereka yang ke lima puluh.

"Aku, kenyang." ujar Nobume sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit sedangkan gadis didepannya masih saja memakan donat yang masih tersisa.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan."

"Kau harus banyak makan untuk bertahan hidup, _aru!_ Apalagi kau adalah pengawal Soyo- _chan._ "

"Nanti, aku pasti membawa Soya- _sama_ ke _Edo_ kalo aku mendapatkan libur lagi."

"Okey, _aru_! Sekarang ayo kita ke toko dango lagi _aru_!"

Kagura pun menarik tangan sahabatnya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah seperti itu?! Kau tidak mengarang-garang ceritakan?!" teriak Umibouzu sambil memakan _cake_ -nya dengan rakus.

 _'Anak dan Ayah sama saja.'_ pikir Zaki ngeri.

"Tidak, _Otou-san_. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." ujar Sougo.

"Oh, kalo begitu lanjutkan lagi cerita mu dan aku mau nambah makanan bumi yang lain lagi."

"Ha'i,"

"Dan jangan panggil aku _Otou-san_!"

"Hai Papa,"

 _"Hahahaha! Liat-liat Kame-kun! Apakah ia jadi bodoh saat ditolak Kagura?!" ujar Gintoki dengan nada mencela._

 _"Kamui desu, ia bukan menjadi bodoh! Ia menjadi gila!" ujar Kamui dengan senyum yang masih setia di wajah nya._

 _"Bisa kita langsung pulang." ujar Shinpachi dengan nada yang malas._

 _"Tunggu dulu Phatsuan, bukankah ada orang yang sedang sakit hati." ujar Gintoki dengan nada dan raut wajah yang pura-pura bersedih._

 _"Kau benar Samurai-san, seharusnya kita menghiburnya." sahut Kamui._

 _"Bisa kalian berhenti untuk membuat masalah!" ujar Shinpachi yang merasakan aura yang tidak menyenangkan dan mengerikan keluar dari tubuh Sougo._

 _"Ayo kita ucap kan bersama-sama Kame-kun!"_

 _"Ayo!"_

 _"Oi! Apa kalian mendengarkan ku!"_

 _"Satu!"_

 _"Bisa kalian berdua mendengarkan ku!"_

 _"Dua!"_

 _"Dengarkan aku walau hanya sekali!"_

 _"Tiga!"_

 _"Oiiiiiiii!"_

 _"Kasihan deh lo!" ucap Gintoki dan Kamui sambil tertawa nista. Sedangkan Sougo hanya menundukan kepala dengan tangan yang mengepal._

 _"Bye, Sofa-kun!"_

 _"Jangan bersedih hati, adik ku memang terlalu cantik untuk mu."_

 _"Hahahaha!" Kamui dan Gintoki pun berlalu melewati Sougo yang sedang setengah mati menahan kemarahannya._

 _"Ano, tolong maaf kan mereka Okita-san."_

 _Sougo pun memperlihatkan wajahnya dan secara tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan sadis -nya meninggalkan Shinpachi yang bergetar karena ketakutan._

 _"I-Iblis!"_

 _Shinpachi pun berlari ke rumah dengan terbirit-birit._

.

.

.

.

.

"Nobu- _chan_! Lihat indah bukan?" teriak Kagura saat sampai di atas bukit.

"Indah bukan?! Kita akan makan _Dango_ di sini _aru_!"

"Indah..." ujar Nobume. Ia pun menghempaskan dirinya disambing Kagura dan mulai memakan bungkusan dango nya.

"Kagura..."

Ia pun menarik leher gadis china itu. Hanya beberapa detik bibir kedua gadis itu menyatu ada sebuah payung besar berwarna hijau melesat diantara keduanya dan memberi jarak diatara gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putri ku!" teriak seorang bapak-bapak yang tidak lain adalah umibouzu dan dibelangnya terlihat Sougo yang memandang Kagura dengan datar.

"Papi!" teriak Kagura yang terkejut.

"Kagura! Aku tau kau terlalu manis sepeti aku! Dan banyak sekali lelaki yang mengiginkan mu."

Kagura pun menaikan satu alisnya binggung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Papi botaknya ini.

"Eh?"

"Tapi kau jangan bingung dan memilih menjadi L! Bukannya aku benci L, aku suka L kok..."

"Ano, Papi..."

Umibouzu pun menggoncang-goncang kedua bahu Kagura. "Tapi aku tidak bisa terima kalau putri imut ku yang sangat mirip dengan ku menjadi L!"

"Siapa yang L _aru_?!" teriak Kagura sambil melepas cengkraman Papi-nya di bahunya.

"Kau berciuman dengan dia, _China_." ujar Sougo dengan raut wajah datar tapi terlihat sekali dari nada suaranya kalau ia tengah menahan kemarahan.

"Kalian salah _aru_ , mungkin Nobu- _chan_ tidak se-"

"Tidak, aku sengaja."

"Eh? Apa yang tadi kau katakan _aru_?"

"Aku sengaja..." perempuan yang ahli pedang itu menunduk menyembunyikan manik merah darah miliknya. "Aku menyukai mu, Kagura." ucapnya dengan tulus lalu menatap Kagura dengan senyum kecil yang manis.

Gadis Yato itu hanya bisa berwajah horror dan berteriak "Eeeehhhhh?!"

"Apa maksud mu?! Sadarlah kau dengan dia sama-sama perempuan."

"Benar! Ayah tidak akan merestukan ini."

"Mungkin maksudnya bukan sayang antar kekasih aru."

Anak, Ayah dan satu lelaki dewasa itu pun berdebat. Nobume pun memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali.

"Aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai sahabat atau menganggapmu saudara, Kagura."

Tiga mata berbeda warna itu pun terkejut mendengar pengakuan gadis yang memakai Yukata putih didepan mereka.

"Sudah kuduga ka-"

"Benarkah? Tidak apa Nobu- _chan_." ujar Kagura dengan ceria.

"Apa kau menerimanya begitu saja, huh?!" ujar Sougo geram.

"Tidak apa aru, aku menerimanya aru..."

"Chi! Sudah 5 chapter aku menunggumu untuk mengatakan kau mencintai ku..." Sougo pun menunduk sampai matanya tertutupi poni panjangnya. "Tapi ini yang aku terima. _China,_ yang kamu lakukan ke aku itu..." ia pun memandang Kagura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "JAHAT!" lelaki tampan itu pun berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tiga orang yang menatap nya aneh.

"Ada _Aqua_?" ujar Umibouzu.

" _OOC_."

"Kanapa si Sadis itu aru? Menjijikan..."

"Kagura, ak-"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti aru. _Bye bye Nobu-chan_!" teriak Kagura meninggalkan Nobume dengan perasaan kecewa.

Ia pun menunduk memandang kakinya. "Kenapa?" setetes air mata jatuh dan membasahi sepatu berwarna hitamnya. "Kenapa ia malah mengejarnya? Bukankah ia menerimaku?" ucapnya dengan lirih.

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti?" ujar Umibouzu. Pria berkepala sexy itu pun memandang pemandangan dari atas bukit itu. "Putri ku menganggap mu seorang..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura terus berlari mengejar pria yang sedang berjalan sangat cepat didepannya. "Oi, Sadis!"

"Hm!" sougo pun memasang _earphone_ dari pedangnya dan semakin mempercepat jalannya. Kagura yang melihat itu pun menjadi kesal ia melakukan posisi kuda-kuda dan meloncat kedepan dengan tinggi.

"Ahkss!" teriak kesakitan Sougo saat kaki cantik Kagura mendarat di pungung -nya. "Kau kenapa _kuso onna_!"

"Apakah telinga mu tidak berfungsi lagu aru! Berani-beraninya kau membuat seorang Ratu berlari mengajar mu _aru_."

Sougo pun menepuk-nepuk seragam nya yang kotor lalu memandang Kagura tajam. "Neh, kenapa kau mengejar ku? Harusnya kau bersama pasangan _Yuri_ mu saja sana."

Kagura pun memiringkan kepalanya kesamping sambil mengejap-ngajapkan matanya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan _aru_?"

Urat kekesalan pun keluar di pelipis Sougo. "Bukankah kau menerima pernyataan cinta perempuan itu, _Zansu_ **?!"

" _Zansu_?" ujar gadis Yato.

" _Sheeh_!" teriak Sougo sambil bergaya ala Iyami*.

"Ano bisa kau hentikan itu aru. Itu dari anime yang lain aru." Ujar Kagura sambil menampilkan raut wajah masam. "Menjijikan." lanjutnya.

Sougo pun menghela nafas dengan kasar. "Kau bilang, kau menerima gadis sialan itu kan?" ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan kemarahan. "Lalu kenapa kau mengejar ku?"

Kagura pun terkekeh pelan dan dibalas Sougo dengan tatapan sengit. "Apakah kau cemburu? Manis sekali~."

"Diam! Pergilah kalau kau hanya mau mencari masalah dengan ku." Sougo pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan gadis yang sudah membuatnya sakit hati hari ini.

"Sougo..." panggil gadis China itu dengan lembut dan membuat Kapten kepolisian itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau salah paham aru..." ia pun melangkah dan memeluk punggung tegak Sougo. "Aku menggap Nobu- _chan_ sebagai..."

.

.

.

.

.

Nobume hanya bisa melebarkan matanya terkejut. Matanya kembali berair. Ia masih terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayah sahabat nya ini.

"Benarkah?" ucap nya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ia pernah mengirim ku surat. Waktu itu ia menceritakan ia mempunyai sahabat baru, ia bilang sahabat barunya itu adalah seorang Samurai wanita yang keren..." ia pun duduk di samping gadis berambut panjangnya itu. "Tapi, ia bilang sahabatnya itu sedang kesepian karena baru saja ditinggalkan orang yang selalu menemaninya, jadi Kagura bilang akan menemani sahabatnya itu kapan pun saat ia merasa kesepian dan ia juga pernah menulis kalau kau mendapatkan promosi sebagai penjaga pribadi Soyo-sama di _kyo_." Umibouzu pun membelai kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna biru gelap itu. "Ia juga menulis ia sangat menyayangi mu, jadi maksud ia menerima mu adalah..." Nobume pun memandang wajah Papi Kagura yang tengah tersenyum, sekilas ia teringat wajah Isoburo. "Bagaimana dirimu ia akan menerimanya dan menghargainya karena kau adalah salah satu orang yang dicintainya."

Nobume pun hanya tersenyum senang ia merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar didadanya. Ia pun bangkit dan membukuk dihadapan pemburu alien itu. "Terima kasih banyak! Dan tolong ucapkan salam pada Kagura, aku harus kembali sebentar lagi." ia pun berlalu menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" ujar Sougo sambil mengelus tangan Kagura yang masih memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau tau? Saat seorang sadis sedang merajuk..." ia pun berbalik dan mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga Kagura. "Maka akan susah membujuknya. Kau harus menuruti kemauan -nya, _China_."

Kagura pun kembali memeluk Sougo kali ini lebih erat. "Akhsss! Oi, _China_! Kau mau membunuh ku?!"

"Aku mencoba membujuk mu _aru_."

"Tidak, kau akan ku tangkap karena berusaha membunuh seorang polisi baik hati."

Setelah berusaha melepeskan pelukan maut Kagura, ia pun menjitak kepala gadis manis itu. " _Kuso buta!_ "

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau harus mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu, _Sou-kun_ ~~~.' Seperti itu."

Kagura pun merona dan membuat Sougo gemes ingin cium tapi ditahannya.

"A-A-Aku..." Kagura menunduk menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya. "A-A-Aku..."

"Huhhh? Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak dengar." ujarnya sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke Kagura.

"A-A-Aku..."

"Huh...?"

"Aku menyu-" Kagura pun menyambar Kepala Sougo dan membantingnya ke tanah. "Kau pikir aku mau mengucapkan itu aru! Dasar polisi sialan _aru_!" teriak Kagura.

"Kon-" perkataan Sougo pun terpotong karena Kagura menangkup kedua pipinya dan menyatukan jidat mereka.

"Harusnya tanpa aku ucapkan..." ia mencium sekilas bibir yang sering mengucapkan kata tak pantas itu.

"Kau harusnya sudah tau aru."

Sougo pun terkekeh lalu tersenyum lembut. "Tapi aku juga ingin mendengarnya juga dari mu suatu hari nanti, _China_." dan kembali mencium lebih dalam bibir manis gadis Yato itu.

'Aku mencintai mu _aru_.' batin Kagura sambil menikmati kecupan-kecupan lembut dari Sougo.

 **~FIN~**

 ****** __ _Itu kebiasaan Iyami dari Osomatsu-san tiap kali terkejut._

 _ *****_ Iyami dari Osomatsu-san Seiyuu –nya adalah Suzumura Kenichi yang merupakan Seiyuu dari Okita Sougo juga.

 **Percakapan Author dengan Gin-chan, Kamui-kun, dan Umibouzu-san:**

Author: Yeee! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini!

Gin-chan: Selesai gundul mu!

Umibouzu: Kau menanggilku?

Kamui-kun: benar! Kenapa fic ini selesai? Kau bahkan belum memuat ku dan Samurai-san memukul wajah Nobunobu-san atau chapter special Gin and Kamui. Kau ingin ku bunuh Author-san.

Author: Ayolah Kamui-kun... itukan hanya rencana. Author sedang siap-siap mempersiapkan diri jadi Polwan loh, aku ingin jadi seperti Kondo-san.

Gin-chan: Tapi Papi Gin-chan belum merestui mereka!

Kamui-kun: Onii-chan juga belum merestui mereka!

Umibouzu: Aku adalah ayah kandungnya jadi aku lah yang berhak merestui mereka, bukan kalian. Dan Kamui... ingat lah! Kagura itu adik mu! Dan untuk Author-san, semoga suksesya... ini cita-cita mu dari kecil kan.

Kamui-kun: Itu karena aku sayang!

Gin-chan: Chi! Gundul sialan...

Author: Makasih, Umibouzu-san! Dan ada cerita tambahan loh dibawah sihlakan menikmati dan juga terimakasih kedapa para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ku, men riview ficku dan sekali lagi terimakasih banyak! *bow*

Nobume berjalan dengan mentereng barang bawaannya. Dibawah sinar matahari senja ia melihat pantulan dirinya. "Aku akan berusaha membawa Soyo-sama ke sini nanti." gumamnya. Ia pun terkejut melihat seorang pria dengan rambut semerah darah.

"Maaf, aku kelelahan..." ujarnya sambil memainkan ujung poninya. "Jadi bolehkah beristirahat disini?"

Nobume hanya memandangnya sekilas pada pria yang memiliki manik berwarna biru gelap itu dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya seperti semula. "Ha'i."

"Sangat susah yah, mencari nafkah _di Edo_." dia tersenyum kecut. "Padahal donat bikinan ku tidak kalah enak dari yang dijual di toko-toko besar." Nobume pun langsung duduk disamping pria tampan itu dan mengeluarkan sejumbelah uang. "Aku beli semua."

Pria itu pun tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. "Waaah... _Arigatou_! Aku sangat tertomatanya Nobume pun memakan donatnya dan matanya pun terbelalak. "Enak."

"Benarkan, tapi tidak ada yang mau beli di _Edo_." ia pun menghela nafas berat. "Apakah aku harus mencari keberuntungan di _Kyo_ saja yah?"

"Kalau begitu ikutlah aku."

"Eh?"

Nobume pun membuka pedang dari sarungnya dan menodong pria tampan itu. "Kalau kau tidak mau, ku potong kau."

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhh!" bersamaan dengan teriakan pria itu terdengar suara kapal terbang yang sedang mendarat.

"Kau akan menjadi pembuat donat khusus untuk ku."

"Eh?!"

Nobume kembali menodongkan pedangnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah." ujar pria itu ketakutan.

"Nama ku Imai Nobeme." dan tersenyum lembut, pria itu pun tersenyum tidak kalah lembut. "Nama yang indah." punjinya tulus dan membuat pipi Nobume sedikit merona. "Nama ku Akemi, Areno Akemi."

"Ayo." Nobume pun menuntun Akemi ke kapal terbang itu.

 _'Kagura, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang mungkin akan sesalu menemaniku.'_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
